


Love Bites (So Do I)

by dani_grl82



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange, Mates, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner and nobody celebrates quite like werewolves do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbvdwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/gifts).



> For my lovely Valentine Nicki, I hope you enjoy!

The Lupercalia Festival was well underway by the time Caroline arrived. Wolves from all over the world had gathered for the occasion to mingle, network and, most importantly, fornicate. While most people understood Valentine’s day to be a celebration of love with cards, flowers and fancy dinners, wolves chose to honor their ancestors in a more carnal way. The party was meant to last for five days, from February 12th to February 16th but Caroline, being the busy alpha she was, was only able to break away for the last three days. 

 

Caroline had never been to one before but one of her best friends and pack mate Enzo had promised her a good time, so she’d agreed to make the trek to England for this years celebration. Enzo had met his mate at a festival two years ago and he’d since relocated to Kent to live with her at her packs ancestral home. She’d missed him over the last few years but she knew he was deliriously happy with Rebekah so she was happy to settle for phone calls and skype chats. That didn’t mean she didn’t resent the girl just a bit for taking him away but the drama with her own pack had kept her too busy to dwell on it too much. 

 

Caroline’s father had died when she was only 18 and instead of the alpha mantle passing to one of the male pack members, Caroline was the one who inherited to role. The pack had not been happy. She herself had been surprised but the moment she felt the alpha power coursing through her veins, she’d known leading was what she’d been meant to do. She’d had to fend off potential usurpers at first, including a particularly annoying one named Hayley but once Caroline beat her in a challenge and forced her to bare her throat, the attempts to overthrow her stopped. However, once it was determined she was in total control, the marriage proposals had started pouring in. 

 

Caroline wasn’t opposed to finding a mate, indeed she wanted to find an equal to share the burden of leadership with but all she’s found so far were bunch of immature pups who wanted to lead through her. Five years later she was still refusing their advances and it was getting tiresome. So when she got the call from Enzo to come out for a visit and to celebrate she’d jumped at the chance. 

 

She’d brought her other best friend Bonnie along, leaving her betas Anna and Matt in charge back home. Bonnie had been resistant at first but the only person who worked harder for the pack than Caroline was Bonnie. As the resident healer she spent far too much time patching up the other wolves and Caroline wanted to give her a chance to relax. And there was no better place to relax that at the Lupercalia. 

 

The day before when they’d arrived, Enzo and Rebekah had met them at the airport. Normally she’d have run into his arms, him being like the brother she never had, but in deference to his mate she’d restrained herself to a simple hug. When they’d arrived in Kent, Caroline had been astounded at the majesty of the Mikaelson estate. The house had been in the family for generations, according to Rebekah, and was now home to her and her pack members. 

 

She’d met a few of the members at dinner that night, including Rebekah’s siblings. Her eldest brother Elijah and his wife Katherine were the alphas and though Katherine’s power practically vibrated around her, Elijah seemed to be more restrained. Rebekah’s younger brother Kol was a different story. He’d had the nerve to sniff at her wrist when she offered her hand to shake and laughed when she threatened to rip out his throat if he tried it again. Then he’d set his sights on Bonnie. He’d spent the rest of the night following her around, trying to convince her that they would be perfect together. Bonnie, despite herself, seemed somewhat charmed by his advances. Not that she let him know that; Caroline only knew because she and Bonnie had been friends since they were five and she could always tell when her friend was into someone.

 

The following evening they found themselves outside on the lawn, socializing with the other wolves who’d made the journey. Kol had convinced Bonnie to join him for a run in the woods and if the gleam in his eye was anything to go by, she doubted she’d see her friend again until morning. Enzo and Rebekah were doing their best to entertain her, but she knew soon enough they’d be off to frolic in the woods as well and she’d be on her own. She’d seen a few potential men she would consider spending the evening with but so far no one had truly captured her attention. No one that is until she saw him. 

 

He was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair, full pouting lips that should look ridiculous on a man but that he managed to pull off flawlessly. Caroline knew right away he was an alpha, she could feel the dominance emanating from him; she felt it all the way to her core. He must have sensed her staring at him because he turned from the wolf he was talking to and met her gaze head on. His gaze seemed to penetrate her soul and based on the shock and awe she read in his eyes, he seemed to feel the same. Before she could second guess herself, she turned to her companions to see if they knew him.

 

“Hey guys, who is that?” she asked Rebekah and Enzo, tilting her head in his direction. Enzo actually laughed when he realized who she was talking about but Rebekah seemed to be put out that she’d singled the blonde wolf out. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Rebekah demanded.

 

“I’m just curious,” Caroline assured, though she wasn’t sure why. Rebekah already had a mate so why did it sound like she was being territorial about this one?

 

“Relax darling, Caroline probably doesn't know,” Enzo told Rebekah, rubbing his hand up and down arm. Rebekah seemed to relax though she was still giving Caroline the stink-eye.

 

“What don’t I know?” she asked them.

 

“That,” Rebekah begrudgingly replied, “is my brother, Klaus.” When she didn’t say anything else, Caroline was forced to ask, “I’m confused, I thought I met your brothers last night?”

“Did I say you met everyone last night?” Rebekah asked, her irritation with Caroline’s questions quite evident. Caroline herself had had just about enough of Rebekah’s insolence and was having trouble reigning in her temper. Enzo must have sensed things were about to turn ugly because he turned Rebekah to face him and cupped her cheeks in his hands. They had a silent conversation, something that only comes along with taking a mate and after a moment Rebekah seemed to have calmed down. Enzo pressed a kiss to her lips and then whispered in something into her ear. When Rebekah turned back to Caroline, she met her eyes for only a moment before glancing down, as if she suddenly remember she was addressing an alpha and she owed Caroline a modicum of respect. Caroline, being the diplomatic creature she was, regained her own composure and decided to forget the slight. 

 

“Forgive me, Caroline, for speaking out of turn. Would you allow me to make amends by introducing you to my brother?” Caroline looked back towards the man she now knew as Klaus and he was still staring at her, a smile on his face that warmed her blood. She turned back to Rebekah and told her should would like to met him. 

 

Rebekah pivoted around and headed towards her brother, leaving Caroline and Enzo behind. He waited until Rebekah was in front of Klaus before he spoke up.

 

“Thank you for accepting her apology, Rebekah tends to be very strong willed and isn’t used to deferring to a female alpha.”

 

“It’s fine, Enzo. Well it’s not actually fine but I’d hate to call out your mate at her home, in front of her pack. Though now I’m curious, why was she so confrontational about him?”

 

He seemed to hesitate but he must have felt she deserved to know what was going on because he responded, “You probably sensed that he’s an alpha, right?” Caroline nodded in the affirmative. “So, aren’t you curious as to how there are two alpha’s in the same pack?”

 

“Now that you mention it, yes how is possible they have two?”

 

“Well it turns out that their mother had an affair with another alpha while she was mated to the Mikaelson alpha. Klaus was the result of that affair. No one knew the truth though until Mikael died and they both became alpha. Instead of fighting his brother for control of the pack, Klaus decided to leave. He lives in London and sees his siblings when he can but as it stands he’s currently an alpha without a pack.”

 

Caroline was shocked by Enzo’s story. She glanced to where Klaus and his sister were talking and felt a deep sadness overwhelm her. As crazy as her pack made her, she couldn’t imagine her life without them. Wolves were not solitary creatures and the thought of living alone made Caroline want to wrap him in her arms and nuzzle at his neck. Shocked that her wolf was responding so strongly to him, she shook her head to clear it, only to find that Rebekah was at last leading her brother to them.

She caught his scent on the wind as he approached her and thought to herself she’d never before smelled anything so decadent.  _ “Yes,” _ her wolf whispered, “ _ finally. _ ” As sure as her wolf was, Caroline wanted to at least have a conversation with him before running off to cavort in the woods. Finally he stood in front of her, the playful smirk on his face transforming to a primal, wanton smile as he traced her figure from top to bottom with his eyes. She barely heard Rebekah as she made the introductions.

 

“Klaus, this is Caroline, Enzo’s former alpha. Caroline, this is my brother Klaus.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, love,” he said as he reached for her hand. As they were both alphas neither had to bow to the other but out of respect he bent his head forward just enough to brush his lips across her fingers. She felt him inhale her scent and where last night she’d wanted to beat on Kol for his forwardness, tonight she found she didn’t mind Klaus sniffing her. She lowered her eyes momentarily to the ground, as a means of offering her own sign of respect to him and his wolf. His wolf seemed thrilled at this, if the flash of yellow she saw in his eyes was any indication. The heat between them was palpable and Enzo, understanding what was happening, grabbed his mates hand and informed them they would leave them to get better acquainted. Rebekah seemed less than thrilled but had no real choice in the matter so she nodded and with that they left Klaus and Caroline to their own devices. 

 

Once they were gone, Caroline was momentarily at a loss for words. Thankfully, she got her wits together enough to say, “You’re sister is awfully protective of you.”

 

He looked in the direction she and Enzo had wondered for a second before turning back to her, a fond expression on his face. “Yes, a habit left-over from our childhood. The former alpha liked to take out his anger on me and she was the only one who ever tried to stand up for me. She usually got a beating of her own as punishment but that never seemed to deter her.” Caroline noted he didn’t refer to Mikael as his father but knew better than to bring it up. Whatever family drama had gone on before, the little bit Enzo had been able to tell her about, the family had seemed to move past it, even if it was at the expense of Klaus living with his pack. 

 

“Enough about my family though, I want to talk about you. Tell me Caroline, what are brings you to jolly old England.”

 

She allowed him to change the subject and they spent the next few hours wandering around the grounds and getting to know each other. She found herself opening up to him in a way she never had before, telling him about the early troubles with her pack and the pressure she felt to be the perfect alpha. He in turn told her of the struggle he’d felt being on his own with no pack members to bond with. While his family still accepted him, he couldn’t be around his brother Elijah for too long without his wolf wanting to dominate so he tended to stay away. At some point she’d taken his hand to offer him comfort and was still holding it hours later. 

 

It was getting late, or early depending upon how one looked at it, when he finally asked her what she’d been secretly waiting to hear. They’d stopped at the far edge of the Mikaelson property where the woods were especially dense. Most of the other wolves hadn’t wandered this far but Klaus assured her it was okay. 

 

“So Caroline, how would you feel about a run?” The pleasant, content feeling she’d had while they’d been talking quickly turned heated at his suggestion. She’d kept a tight lid on her wolf but now she was howling to get out. She bit her lip and her eyes flashed yellow, a sly smile crossing her face. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She released his hand and turned towards the woods. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She glanced back at him, giving him her best come hither stare. As a rule, wolves were comfortable with nudity but there was something exciting about undressing for him. His eyes were riveted to her form, eagerly waiting for her to expose more of herself to him. Knowing that she’d mostly likely end up naked with someone, Caroline had gone without underwear, so when she shucked her shorts, she was completely naked under the light of the waning moon. She took a moment to collect herself before turning to face him. The way his eyes caressed her body sent an aching need through her. Her breathing became laboured and her nipples tightened, something that did not escape his notice. She’d never been so wet in her entire life. He growled at her, making her own wolf rumble in return. 

 

Before he could grab her and pull her towards him, she started walking backwards away from him. With one final lingering gaze, she said “Catch me if you can,” before taking off into the night. She managed to transform mid-run, a trick she’d learned as young pup from her mother. She heard him howl somewhere behind her and knew the hunt was one. As much as she wanted him, Caroline knew the thrill of the chase would only add to the sexual tension that had been building between them all night. 

 

He almost caught her twice, once a few minutes after they’d started but Caroline managed to change direction before he could pounce on her and again when he cornered her near a rocky outcropping. Once again she evaded him, though she suspected he let her escape; he seemed to be enjoying the  pursuit as much as she was. Finally Caroline came to a small clearing, where the moon shown down on a small, grassy meadow.  _ “Perfect,” _ she thought to herself. She’d barely slowed down before she felt his wolf overtake her own. They tumbled to the ground, Klaus’ nuzzle finding her throat immediately. Not to be outdone, she turned the tables and sniffed his throat as well, her wolf luxuriating in his smell. He licked her ear and she licked his nose. They pawed at each other while rolling around and playfully nipped at each other too before snuggling down to rest for a minute. 

 

Even in wolf form, Caroline could sense how desperately Klaus had missed the closeness of another wolf. As much as she wanted his human form naked and behind her, her wolf was content to simply lay with him for now and offer him the comfort he’d been missing these last few years. They dozed for a little while like that, wolf bodies entwined and when Caroline woke up it was to find they’d transformed back. She was facing him, his arms wrapped around her, her own caught between them. She wiggled one arm free so that she could caress his face. She was tracing his lips when she felt him stir and when he opened his eyes, Caroline greeted him with a smile. He returned her smile and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

Her first taste of him was transcendent. Suddenly her life could be defined by one simple thing; before Klaus and after Klaus. Where before she’d been told finding her mate would change her life, now she knew that didn’t even begin to describe it. Her wolf cried out  _ “Mine” _ and she found she agreed wholeheartedly. She returned his kiss eagerly, her teeth digging into his full lower lip, catching it and tugging at it before letting it go. 

 

They’re breathing was coming faster and faster and she could feel his hardness against her stomach. Caroline reached down between them and gripped him, slowly stroking down and then back up. Klaus only allowed her to touch him for a second before pulling her hand away. He rolled them over so he was hovering above her, his hands holding own down. 

 

“No more of that, love or this will be over before it even starts.”

 

“We don’t want that do we?” she said, thrusting her hips up and rubbing against his aching cock. Caroline was dripping and she could feel and smell the arousal that coated her inner thighs. “Take me, Klaus. I can’t wait anymore.”

 

“Oh I will sweetheart but first I have to taste you. Your scent has been driving me crazy all night.” Caroline had no time to offer up any kind of protest; he simply started to descend down her body. He paused to suck on her nipples, eliciting a moan from her before biting at the underside of breasts, causing her to yelp. Then he nuzzled her stomach, licking at her bellybutton and trailing kisses along her hipbone. He spread her legs and hooked them over his shoulders before dragging his nose through the coarse hair of her mound. Though she was desperate to have him between her thighs, she offered him an out. Most wolves tended to get right down to fucking with little time spent on foreplay. 

 

“Klaus,” she gasped as he bit her at the spot where her inner thigh met her groin, “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I know I don’t have to, Caroline. I want to please you though; will you let me do that, love?” Caroline propped herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him. The image of Klaus with his head between her legs would be forever seared into her memory, his eyes begging her to let him do this for her. Who was she to deny him? She reached down and stroked his cheek before running her fingers through his hair. She tangled her fingers into his gold curls and pushed his head down. 

 

He ate her out like she was last meal. He lapped at her folds, using his teeth to nibble at her labia. Caroline didn’t bother with being quite, moaning and sighing when he found a spot that made her toes curl. He had both arms wrapped around her things to keep her spread open but then he moved one around so he could spread her open. Klaus dipped his tongue inside of her and Caroline thought she was going to come apart at the seams. She screamed out and in the distance heard howls from the other wolves finding their pleasure that night. He pushed a finger inside of her, curling it up and finding that spongy part of her that was guaranteed to make her come. He circled her clit with his tongue a few times before latching onto it and sucking it into his mouth. If he hadn’t been holding her down, Caroline would have bucked him off of her. She came after just a few strokes from his fingers and tongue, starbursts appearing before her eyes. 

 

It took a moment for her to come back to herself and her surroundings. Klaus was still between her thighs, collecting the evidence of her orgasm from her entrance. She weakly pushed at his head, her trembling flesh no longer able to take the stimulation. He acquiesced slowly, kissing her inner thigh one more time before lowering her legs to ground and crawling back up her body. His face was covered with her arousal but Caroline found she liked how it looked on him; it was like she’d marked him as her own. She pulled him down for a kiss, eagerly tasting herself on his tongue. He rutted against her as she did and though she’d been boneless only a second ago, she now needed him inside her. 

 

“Fuck me, Klaus,” she begged. “Make me yours.”

 

He growled in response but when he tried to turn them over so she would be the one on top and in control, she stopped him and instead pushed him back enough so she could turn over and get up on her hands and knees. The fact he’d been willing to give up control to her even after he taken the time to go down on her was something Caroline appreciated but right now she wanted to taken and taken hard. Her inner wolf was thrilled and once again shouted  _ “Mine” _ when he moved behind her. 

 

“You are gorgeous like this, love, on your knees and begging for me.” He took his length and rubbed it through her folds. “I’m going to fill your pussy with my cock like you want and then I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before. Would you like that?” The hand not holding his member was running up and down her back, causing her skin to tingle. When she didn’t respond, he brought his hand down on her ass cheek. Caroline yelped and then growled, turning to look back at him. That same smirk from earlier was back on his face. “Would you like that, Caroline? Would you like me to fuck you?”

 

“God, yes,” she said, pushing her ass back against him. That was apparently all he’d been waiting for. He slid fully into her in one thrust and they both moaned at the feeling. Then he started to move, slowly pulling out of her only to quickly thrust back in, setting up a torturous rhythm. He came down over her, caging her body under his. Klaus kept himself propped up on the hands and she grabbed onto his wrists for leverage, pushing back against his thrusts for maximum pleasure. She was close to coming again; Klaus must have sensed this because he leaned down to nuzzle at her neck and whispered in her ear, “Touch yourself, Caroline. Make yourself come.”

 

She reluctantly released on his wrists and moved her hand down to where they met and started to rub her clit. Klaus sped up his movements when he felt her fingers start manipulating her flesh, pounding into her. They both were chasing the same high and just before Caroline crested the edge, he bit down on her shoulder. She howled out and came harder than she ever had in life, her pussy clamping down on his cock. Klaus howled in return and thrust once more before spilling inside of her. Her body milked him while they both came down from the high of their shared orgasm.

 

He slowly pulled out of her and laid down next to her in the grass. She stretched out her aching limbs and turned to look at him. He was gazing at her with something like adoration in his eyes. He reached out and touched the mark on her neck from where he’d bitten her. 

 

“Sorry about the bite, sweetheart. I find it hard to control myself around you.”

 

“It’s fine,” she told him, moving to drape herself across his chest, her head going under his chin. She was somewhat surprised that she meant what she said. He hadn’t broken the skin so they weren’t officially mated but a mark like the one he left could be seen as the prelude to them becoming mates. Caroline hadn’t come to England looking to find something serious but as he dragged his fingers up and down her spine, she found she didn’t mind in the slightest that he’d marked her, even it was only temporary. “Maybe later you’ll let me return the favor.”

 

His chest shook with quiet laughter. “I’d like that.” 

 

“Are you ready to go back?” he asked her after while. 

 

They had about an hour before sunrise and they should probably get up and head back towards the house. They had a few things to discuss, the most important being what happened next between them. He was an alpha without a pack so in theory he could come home with her. His life and family were here though, so it might not be that easy. Her own pack would no doubt be upset that she was bringing in an alpha that none of them knew and she was not looking forward to that potential mess. Caroline sensed that whatever drama and hardship came along with a cross-continental move for him and her own packs reservations about a new alpha would be well worth the hassle if she had Klaus by her side. Right now she didn’t want to think about any of that though; she just wanted to enjoy the newfound intimacy they had together.

 

“Can we stay here for a little longer? I like just being here with you.” 

 

She moved her head so she could look him in the eyes again. She saw their possible future reflected there, the same one she’d be contemplating. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her. The kiss ended too quickly for her liking but she knew they’d have time for more kisses later. 

  
“Love, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Monika, Jess and Angie for looking over this (that's right i needed three people) but any mistakes are my own. I hope anyone who reads it enjoyed it!


End file.
